


Hiccup

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fetal movement, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Medic is stressed and hormonal, but Heavy is always there for him.(One shot I wrote just because I wanted to, but I'll write more parts to it if anyone is interested).





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, self-indulgent Mpreg cross-posted from my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy.

Medic’s muttering could be heard all the way down the hall, and instantly Heavy knew something was up.

“Doktor?” Heavy closed his book, rising from the chair. “Doktor, what is wrong?”

Medic stormed in, throwing aside his papers and flopping onto the bed. “Idiots! All of them! Why do I even put up with such foolishness!?”

Heavy sighed, joining him on the bed and tending to him. “Is okay, take deep breath, will be fine,”

“Urgh!” Medic ran a hand down his face, pressing his eyes shut. “One of these days…one of these days, I will show them all!”

“Doktor,” Heavy’s tone became more serious, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, his large hand trailing to Medic’s stomach. “Think about baby,”

Medic fell silent, and he inhaled deeply, trying to compose himself. “Yes…you are right, Misha. I’m sorry,”

“Do not be sorry,” Heavy slid his hands up to Medic’s back, massaging him gently. “It is understandable to be angry,”

Medic tried to relax, rolling over to look at Heavy. “Misha, turn on the radio, bitte,”

“Of course,” Heavy obliged, leaning to the edge of the bed to turn on the radio.

Medic rolled onto his back, sighing as Heavy pressed close to him and stroked his hair lovingly. “You are too good to me,”

“You deserve it,” Heavy pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You are the best Doktor,”

Medic snorted. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he leaned against Heavy’s shoulder, closing his eyes for just a moment before they fluttered open again. “Oh…”

“Hm?” Heavy tilted his head up a bit. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Medic assured, adjusting himself a little and resting a hand against his stomach. “She’s only wiggling about,”

Heavy slid his hand down to feel, and he felt a little movement right away. “Little baby,” He cooed affectionately, rubbing his hand over the spot. “She is strong,”

“Yes, absolutely,” Medic agreed, shifting to lift his shirt up slightly. “Oh, Misha, look at that,”

“What?” Heavy glanced down to look, and he noticed Medic’s belly twitching gently. “Oh?”

Medic watched the movements for a moment before confirming, “She’s got hiccups! Poor liebe, having hiccups so small…”

Even though it had only been about 6 months and the pregnancy hadn’t been easy on Medic, he’d grown quite attached to the baby and he’d also become fond of tracking her daily movements. She moved very often and could do all sorts of things, according to Medic, and he always liked to brag about her to the others.

“Water?” Heavy suggested, preparing to move at any moment. “Water helps,”

“No, it’s fine,” Medic assured. “She never has them for long, just wait,”

Sure enough, the tiny movements quieted after a moment, and Medic sighed again, leaning against Heavy. “Misha…it’s late. I want to sleep,”

“Put pajamas on,” Heavy insisted. “Don’t sleep in work clothes again, is not clean,”

“Oh, very well,” Medic sighed, heaving himself up. “Where did I put my sleepwear?”

“On floor, by dresser,”

“Yes. I remember now: I dropped them there this morning,”


End file.
